battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Autoinjector
The Auto Injector is a small syringe filled with an unknown chemical compound that can bring a soldier back to full fighting strength by healing their wounds from battle in a matter of seconds. It has been featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the Auto Injector is issued to the Support Kit. It is the only healing item in the game, and can heal either the user or a friendly soldier to full health. To use on himself, the player must not be near or aiming at any friendly troops and fire the injector. To use on a friendly soldier, the user must aim at a nearby soldier and fire the injector. It essentially works the same as Medkits in previous Battlefield titles in its healing abilities, but requires the player to be next to a friendly unit to heal them instead of throwing them a Medkit. In multiplayer, the Auto Injector serves very useful for any player planning to keep the fight going while playing as the Support Kit. If the player has an HMMWV or similar vehicle fast vehicle, they can use it as an ambulance, picking up two wounded soldiers at a time, bringing them to a safe distance from the battlefield, and healing them for the next engagement. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the player is always equipped with an auto-injector. Since the player will most likely come across enemy fire, and quickly, the auto-injector will be used extensively. It heals the player to full health instantly and has a short cool down time. If the player uses the auto-injector 50 times, they will be awarded with the 20G achievement or Bronze trophy called "The Hypochondriac". In multiplayer, the LIFE-2 is issued to the Assault kit as an unlockable. Much like in singleplayer, it will most likely be used extensively. It is a welcomed alternative to the presence of a Support Gunner or Medkits. Unlike in singleplayer, though, it takes time to heal the player to full health. However, the multiplayer version has a shorter cooldown period than the singleplayer version. Like medkits, the healing process can be interrupted by a single point of damage. File:BFBC_LIFE-2_AUTO_INJECTOR.jpg|The LIFE-2 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer Battlefield 3 The auto injector makes a very minor appearance in Battlefield 3, in the mission Night Shift. When Misfit 1-3 is in the V-22 Osprey after extracting Al-Bashir, Campo gives Blackburn an auto injector to keep Al-Bashir alive. Trivia *The auto-injector in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is able to heal other players, but has a limited amount of uses, although it has no charging time between each use. But the auto-injector in Battlefield: Bad Company ''can only heal the user and has an unlimited amount of uses, but requires charging between each use. *The auto-injector makes a very small appearance in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 in both singleplayer and multiplayer. If you listen very closely or turn up your volume, whenever your health fully regenerates to 100%, you can hear a faint sound similar to the sound of using the auto-injector in Battlefield: Bad Company. This also occurs in Battlefield 4 and Battlefield 3. Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Healing Items